Family Matters
by Aika Kyoraku
Summary: A few years after the ANIME series ends, Bou-san asks his nieces if they'd like a job at SPR. They automatically say yes. Hilarity ensues as they deal with Naru, ghosts, children, and, of course, love.
1. The Beginning

AWKWARD SITUATIONS CAN CHANGE YOUR OUTLOOK ON LIFE

"Oi! Anyone home? OOOOIIIIII!!" shouted a short girl with sardonic green eyes, her lithe figure moving gracefully through the door.

"Rie-chan, I don't think anyone's there," sighed a taller girl standing behind her. Rie turned to look at her. Green clashed with purple as the eighteen-year-old stared at her annoyed sister.

"For God's sake, Sanaae! Why the heck did he invite us over then?!" she complained. Sanaae shrugged.

"I dunno, that may just be Uncle's sense of humor," she replied. Rie snorted.

"Why would he leave the door unlocked," she retorted.

"Maybe he wanted to be robbed! You never know if he was trying to get rid of some cursed talisman," Sanaae replied, "His profession isn't exactly what you'd call normal."

"He's not exactly what you'd call normal. Heck, we're not exactly what you'd call normal!" Rie exclaimed, throwing her arms out for emphasis, "He's hunting ghosts when he's more than half way over the hill!"

"Hey! Who're you calling old?!" a voice exclaimed. Rie and Sanaae expression turned to find Houshou Takigawa entering the room.

"You, obviously! One of these days you're gonna throw your back out!" Rie teased.

"Yeah, and one of these days, I'm gonna duct tape your mouth shut," the monk retorted. Rie grinned.

"Good to see you too, Uncle Houshou!" she said as she hugged him.

"I see you brought Sanaae-chan with you," Bou-san said. Rie nodded.

"I figured you wouldn't mind, you love her almost as much as you love me!"

"That's true. I was kind of hoping you'd bring her along. I have a cursed talisman I need to get rid of," he teased. Sanaae smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Takigawa-san," she said. The monk groaned.

"Would you drop the formal crap? I'm your UNCLE!"

"Sorry… Uncle Houshou?" Monk-san grinned.

"That's more like it, Sanaae-chan!"

"Anyway, why'd you ask us over?" Rie asked. The monk feigned hurt.

"Aww, Rie-chan, can't you Uncle call you over just to see you?" he asked. Rie snorted.

"No. Now tell me what's up," she said. Bou-san sighed.

"Look, I know you've been looking for work," he started. Rie stiffened.

"What about it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, I thought since there are a couple openings where I work, you guys could maybe work with me!" he said enthusiastically. Rie looked at him dubiously.

"You mean you want us to hunt ghosts?" she asked.

"I thought you might be interested."

"Are you serious? Heck yes! This is gonna be awesome!" Rie yelled, "What do you say, Sanaae? Wanna give it a go?"

"Sure. Why not?" she replied smiling.

"YES!" Rie yelled, locking her uncle in a lung-crushing hug, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! UNCLE HOUSHOU!"

"Yeah, yeah I know… I'm not so sure you'll like me as much when you meet my boss…" the monk mumbled. Rie released him as she cocked her head to the side.

"Huh?"

"You'll see…"

"I intend to get right down to business, my name is Kazuya Shibuya. So, what makes you think you're suitable for this job?" the obnoxiously narcissistic younger man asked the two girls. Sanaae's mouth twitched, almost ruining her perfect smile. She crossed he arms.

"Listen kid, I've been able to see and communicate with ghosts since I was two. Our parents are dead and I can talk to them. My Uncle's a Monk; my grandmother was telepathic, as is my sister. My parents were Paranormal Investigators and you ask if I'm qualified? Oh, and here's a bonus, I'm willing to put up with your crap and attitude."

"And I'm capable of astral projection," Rie said, "Along with the telepathy… and… do you even have any other options?" Muffled laughter rang in the ears of Kazuya and the girls. Sanaae glared at the door with the young man. Rie was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"So… Did we get the job?" she asked.

"Be here tomorrow at 10 o'clock sharp. Meet with Mai for more information. You're dismissed," he said. Rie grinned.

"You got it boss!" she said as she saluted, exiting the room. Sanaae soon followed. Bou-san looked up at them expectantly.

"So?" he asked, "Are you looking forward to working with your Uncle?"

"More so than working with _him_," Sanaae spat.

"I take it you and Naru didn't hit it off too well, huh?"

"Naru?" asked Rie, "Are you talking about Kazuya-san?" Bou-san grinned.

"It's his nickname. Mai gave it to him, it's short for narcissist. Fitting, right?" he asked. Sanaae cracked a smile.

"I like her already," Rie said.

"How the hell did you put up with him all these years?" she asked. Bou-san averted his gaze.

"I have my reasons," he mumbled. Rie grinned.

"Oh my! Uncle Houshou, are you smitten with a lady?" she asked. Bou-san blushed and scratched his neck.

"Heh heh, maybe?"

"Who?! It's about time we got an Aunt!" Sanaae exclaimed.

"I might like someone named Aya-"

"Mai! Tea!"

"Yeah, yeah, Naru. I'm coming! Would it kill you to say please?!" a voice asked as a young woman about 5'1 emerged.

"It would please me if you brought me my tea now!" Naru retorted from his office. The girl rolled her eyes before spotting Sanaae and Rie. She smiled.

"Are you the new employees? Hi! I'm Mai Taniyama, nice to meet you!" she said enthusiastically, "You know Bou-san?" Rie looked at her uncle, her green eyes had a teasing light in them.

"Bou-san? They call you Bou-san?" she laughed, "Uncle Houshou, you haven't filled us in nearly enough on your personal life!" Mai's eyes widened.

"Uncle?! Bou-san, you're an uncle?!" she asked. Rie turned to the shocked girl and offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Rie," she said cheerfully. Mai took her hand, still confused about the previous information.

"This is Sanaae, my sister," Rie said, gesturing to the waving Sanaae. Mai waved back.

"How old are you guys?" asked Mai. Rie bristled.

"Rie's eighteen, I'm twenty-one," Sanaae answered quickly so her sister didn't scare off a potential friend.

"Ah, I see! Sanaae-san, I think you'll be sharing an office with Yasuhara-san. Rie-san, you can share with me!" she said enthusiastically, "I'm nineteen! Rie-san, I look forward to working with you!"

"Mai! Tea!" Mai grimaced.

"Sorry," she said apologetically, "I have to go feed the beast…" Rie giggled.

"Good luck! I have a feeling you'll need it…" Mai smiled as she ran into the kitchenette to quench Naru's insane thirst.


	2. File 1: All Eyes On Me pt 1

Yo! What's up, readers? I'm so incredibly happy! Already 4 reviews after only the first chapter! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I hope you like this chapter. It took forever… I enjoyed writing it all the same though. Rie's telepathic powers are going to come in more later in the story. Rating is going up because of HEAVILY IMPLIED YAOI and scary situations in later chapters… Oh, hey! I got this sweet Japanese Cow Piggy Bank from a friend as an early birthday gift. She is so sweet… The thing is FREAKING ADORABLE! Okay, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Hmm, the probability of me actually owning this… less than .00000000001%

0o0

"So… What exactly do we do now?" Rie asked Mai as she settled into her new desk.

"File, make tea, file, sleep… On investigations we take temperatures, measurements, collect tapes, an sit at base," Mai said.

"Interesting job you've got, huh?" Rie said sarcastically. Mai laughed.

"Oh don't worry, the probability of us getting freaked out is more than 99%."

"Mai! Tea!" Naru called for the 7th time that day (Yes, Rie had been counting). The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Coming!" she called as she walked out of the room. Rie followed, accidentally bumping into a young man with glasses.

"Eh, oh, sorry! You must be Osamu Yasuhara! Hi, I'm Rie. Nice to meet you," she said as she offered her hand. He smiled.

"Yes that would be me! How're you dealing with Naru?" he asked. Rie wrinkled her nose.

"He's a narcissistic jerk wad who can't make his own tea… But other than the attitude I'm doing pretty well. At least, better than my sister…" Yasuhara laughed.

"I heard the interview, astral projection, huh?" Rie nodded.

"And telepathy. But Sanaae is the one with the real talent! Because of her we're able to keep in touch with our parents!" Yasuhara's eyebrows furrowed.

"You can't normally?" he asked. Rie smiled sadly.

"They're dead." Yasuhara's mouth formed an 'o'.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Oh don't worry about it! It doesn't really matter, we still talk, or at least, Sanaae does," Rie smiled, "They say they're proud of me..." Yasuhara smiled too.

"Anyway, have you met her yet?" Rie asked. Yasuhara shook his head. Rie snorted.

"She's probably standing outside the door waiting for it to be 10o'clock sharp so she can spite Naru," Rie said laughing, "You two'll get along fine." Suddenly the door burst open to the chime of the 10o'clock bell.

"Alright, Naru! 10o'clock on the button!" Sanaae exclaimed, smirking at the fuming young man.

"Yasuhara, show Sanaae the office you two will be sharing, now," he said, giving Sanaae a death glare. Sanaae smiled at Yasuhara and stuck her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Sanaae Itou. Nice to meet you," she said. Yasuhara looked her over and smiled.

"Likewise, Itou-san," he said shaking her hand, "The office is this way, follow me," he said moving towards a door. Sanaae followed, looking back at Rie and mouthing the word 'score!' Rie winked at her and mouthed 'good luck!' Sanaae smiled and followed the young man merrily into her working space. Rie smiled and shook her head.

"Ah, young love…" she sighed as she made her way back to her desk. Or at least tried, until she found she had bumped into something quite solid. With a small 'oof,' she found herself looking up at a very intimidating man.

"Ah! You must be Lin-san! Nice to meet you, I'm Rie Itou," Rie said with a grin. Lin nodded in acknowledgment before briskly walking back into his office… and locking the door. Rie grinned mischeviously as she tapped into Lin's mind.

'Oh, this is going to be a long day…' thought the older man. Rie's grin widened as she skipped back into her office.

'Yo, Lin-san?' she asked him in her head. Lin jumped as he quickly looked around the room. Seeing no one, he calmed himself and went back to work.

'Lin-san, it's Rie. I'm telepathic. To answer me just think it,' Rie's voice sounded.

'What is it, Itou-san?'

'I just wanted to know why you seem afraid of human contact… Is there a reason?'

'None that you need to know. Now get out of my head, I need to work.' Rie whistled.

'Was that a touchy subject? I apologize. I'll go bother Sanaae now. Thanks for listening!' Lin sighed. The kid was interesting; he'd give her that. Rie smiled as she quickly exited Lin's mind.

'Interesting, huh?' she thought to herself as she got up from her desk once more to get some water, 'Lin-san, you're a smart one.'

"Oof," a voice said, snapping Rie out of her trance.

"Eh? Oh, I'm sorry, I was daydreaming…" she said bowing. She looked up to find a pair of concerned green eyes looking through half rim glasses smiling down at her.

"Oh! I do that often so, don't worry about it!" the boy said. He had messy brown hair and wore a pine green sweater. Rie smiled.

"It's good to know I'm not the only one. I'm Rie Itou, nice to meet you."

"Ellis Sullivan, and likewise," he replied grinning. 'Foreigner? Interesting…' Rie thought.

"Ellis? Where'd you go?!" another voice called out in fluent Japanese, minus the slight British accent. Ellis looked out the door.

"Calm down Zeke, I'm in here," he answered. A blonde haired man soon came bolting down the hallway and into the room, stopping only to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Ellis, don't do that! You know not to run off in a district we've never been in before!" he scolded. Ellis took on the appearance of a kicked puppy.

"Sorry Zeke… I just got really excited," Ellis apologized. Zeke ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Ellis, you need to start acting less like a puppy and more like an eighteen year old…" he said exasperated. Rie looked at both at them and felt her heart sink. 'Oh… so he's gay…' she thought sadly.

"Ezekiel Allen Sullivan, never leave me alone in the middle of traffic again!" an angry voice called from the doorway. Zeke whirled around to find a man in his twenty's staring at him with a vengeance, his ponytail over his shoulder. Zeke smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Max-Lenny… Ellis ran off…" he said. Max-Lenny rolled his eyes as he went behind Zeke and draped his arms over his shoulders.

"If you had stayed in the car we could have had some fun alone," he whispered in Zeke's ear. Needless to say, Zeke turned a brilliant red.

"M-max-Lenny, Kyle w-was in the car!"

"Kyle doesn't count." Rie found herself blushing at the display of yaoi in the hallway of her building.

"U-umm, d-do you guys have an appointment?" she asked. Max-Lenny released Zeke and turned to face the petite girl.

"Heh, almost forgot why we were here in the first place… Plenty of… _distractions_ in the room," he said, "Yes, Maximillium Leonard McLorin!" Zeke's blush went a shade darker.

"I'll go call Mai… First day on the job…" Rie admitted sheepishly. She concentrated on locating Mai.

'Mai-chan? There are clients at the door!' There was a yelp from inside Naru's office as a very frazzled Mai came dashing out the door.

"Rie-chan, did you just talk to me inside my head?!" she asked.

"Yeah… Sorry I startled you…" Rie said bowing.

"I forgive you, ah! Would you gentlemen like some tea?" Mai asked the group. Zeke nodded.

"That would be wonderful, miss," he said as he followed Mai into the other room. Max-Lenny soon trailed after, leaving Ellis and Rie alone. Ellis turned to Rie smiling.

"I'll see you soon, hopefully…" he said as he reluctantly followed his brother's footsteps. Rie smiled. 'So he's not gay,' she thought, 'SCORE!' She punched her fist in the air while making a triumphant noise. Soon she contacted Sanaae.

'SANAAE! SANAAE SANAAE SANAAE SANAAE!' she screamed in her sister's head, 'I just met this mega sweet cute nice oblivious boy! I'm in LOVE!' Sanaae snorted in the other room, catching Yasuhara's attention.

"Something happen?" he asked, amused.

"Pray you never have a sister with telepathic powers," she told him as she turned back to her filing.

0o0


	3. File 1: All Eyes On Me pt 2

Oh my, what a shortie… Anyway, this chapter turned out way scarier and serious than I intended this story to be… I might have to change the summary… Anyway, for those who are wondering, Zeke and Max-Lenny are together and are trying to keep it a secret from Ellis, don't ask me why. Please tell me what you think! I need advice! What should happen? Should I change the title? I think I might… Anyway I hope it's not too creepy. I got chills writing it… My AMAZING sister Ezekiel Allen Sullivan helped bunches! I guarentee you, you will never think the same way about spiders again… I sure don't…

DISCLAIMER: Do. Not. Own. Only. Wish. I. Did.

0o0

"When did this first start?" Naru asked the two men. Zeke looked to Max-Lenny, who squeezed his hand almost imperceptibly, as if encouraging him to go on. Zeke took a deep breath and began, "It sounds stupid, but it began on Halloween Ellis was watching scary movies with his friend, Eric when suddenly the power went out-"

"That's hardly paranormal, Mr. Sullivan," Naru interrupted. Zeke glared at him.

"I'm aware of that. The power went out, but… the television stayed on or at least the audio did. According to Ellis, the heat went off as well. Eric got up to get a candle and as soon as he'd left the room the television turned on," Zeke said. Ellis' face was ashen.

"It was an eye, a bloodshot eye that showed up on the screen," Ellis said, his voice quaking, "Then the lights came on and banging noises started. I looked down at the floor only to see… thousands of dead spiders spelling out the words 'hELLISallaroundyou,'" Ellis cried, tears streaming down his face, "It was the scariest thing I'd ever seen! I swear, on the T.V., the eye curved up; l-like it was s-smiling at my fear. The lights went out again for a few seconds, and when they came back on, every thing was back to normal... except… my name was still there." Zeke hugged his brother to him. Mai exited the room to get more tea. Zeke drew in a deep breath.

"Life went on as usual for a month and we shrugged it off as some sort of sick joke—until I was… 'targeted,' so to speak. It was Thanksgiving morning and I was preparing breakfast. The stove suddenly flared up without it even being on… When I finally managed to get the flames down, I turned back to what I had been doing… words. Spelled with dead spiders…" he paused for a moment, it was clear he was still shaken, "It spelled out… 'E Z KILL.'"

"Oh my God…" Sanaae practically whispered.

Yasuhara shivered and Max-Lenny draped a protective arm around Zeke's shoulders.

"You see our problem?" asked Max-Lenny, "We have a feeling that the culprit, be it supernatural or no, strikes on every holiday… Christmas is soon, but he might do something on Hanukkah or even the first day of winter!! We need your help!" Naru closed his eyes and sighed.

"I've only got one more question for you," he said. "What happens when he runs out of names?"

0o0

"Anno, Sullivan-san?" Rie asked Ellis. He lifted his head and gave her a weak smile.

"Call me Ellis, please, don't respond too much else," he told her. Zeke snorted.

"If he responds at all." Ellis shot him an indignant look.

"That was not very nice, Zekie! You know you love me!"

"Ellis-san, will you be alright?" she asked him, "That must have been a very traumatic experience and… if you need anything don't hesitate to call!" Ellis smiled.

"I don't know about you, but I sure could use a hug about now," he told her. Rie smiled.

"I am more than happy to oblige." Naru cleared his throat.

"We'll be there by tomorrow morning. In the meantime, make sure no one goes in or out of that house without protection. It may be that the ghost is targeting your family, if that is the case, I'd like you to stay at Bou-san's home with Rie and Sanaae," he said calmly. Zeke nodded.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Naru-san," he said, smiling as they walked out the door with directions and a key to Bou's house. As soon as the door had shut, the room erupted in laughter.

"Naru-san? Oh man, that is too good!" Yasuhara choked out before bursting into a fit of giggles. Sanaae soon joined. Mai and Rie were trying hard not to laugh so as not to attract the wrath of Naru, the man who most likely gave Satan his DNA.

"Mai. Tea," Naru ordered as he gave a look to the occupants of the room that would silence a drunken brawl. Mai smiled.

"Of course… Naru-san," she said before running out of the room. Naru glared after her. He made a mental note to get a rise out of her later.

0o0

So, what do you think? Review and I'll love you forever! And maybe try to give you a creepy word play with your name… OOOOWEEEEEOOOOOO!


	4. File 1: All Eyes On Me pt 3

Hey there! I really need to get my butt in gear and work on my other fanic, but this one is soooo much fun… Hehe, Lin's fun to mess with! Next chapter will be focused on Naru and the Party. Oh the fun we will have! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: … … …What do you think?

0o0

"Crap…" Rie said to herself. Mai looked up.

"What's up?" she asked. Rie grimaced.

"The clients are staying with Uncle Houshou."

"So?"

"The guy I like is staying with a member of my family. More importantly, it's Uncle Houshou," Rie groaned.

"I see your problem," Mai said thoughtfully before grinning, "I have an idea." Rie looked up.

"What is it?"

"Sleepover!" It was Rie's turn to smile.

"I think we could work something out," she said smiling, "Mai-chan, you're a genius."

"I know! And this is also a great opportunity for you two to meet the rest of the 'staff.'"

"There are more of you guys?" Rie asked. Mai nodded. Rie's face formed a sly smile.

"Would there be a woman with a name that starts with Aya?" she asked.

"Yeah, Ayako. Why do you ask?" Mai questioned. Rie looked at her nails.

"Uncle Houshou likes her." Mai's mouth dropped.

"He does?! I've been trying to get that out of him for like three years!"

"If someone underestimates you, use it to your advantage," Rie said airily, "So how're we going to get them together?"

"Eh?"

"I assure you, when my uncle falls for someone, he falls long and hard. Not to mention he's a master at hiding it. And if these two have liked each other for three years and haven't gotten together yet they'll need a push." Mai thought about this for a moment.

"It's kinda scary that you know this…" she told Rie. Rie laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's invite the guys too, but they can sleep in a different room. It can be like a welcome party!" Rie said enthusiastically. Mai nodded.

"Sounds like a plan!" the petite girl said.

"I'll ask Uncle Houshou," Rie said, locating her Uncle's presence.

'Yo Uncle Houshou!' she called..

"GAAAH! God, Rie! Don't do that!" Bou-san yelled.

'Sorry Uncle. Listen though! Can we host our welcome party at your house?' Rie asked eagerly, 'Everyone part of the staff is invited!'

'I don't know Rie, we have the clients staying at my house tonight and we've got a case tomorrow…'

'Ayako'll be there.' Bou-san's head snapped up.

'So?'

'You know you like her. If you don't let us do this, I'll tell her for you.' Bou-san blanched.

'Fine… Don't make me regret this. AND NO ALCOHOL!'

'Yay! Who needs alcohol when you've got Naru to bug? I'll go now! I luv ya Uncle Houshou!' Rie said as she left the monk's mind. Soon after she entered Lin's.

'Lin-san!' she sang, 'Are you in the mood for a party?' Lin raised an eyebrow but didn't flinch.

'Why do you ask?'

'We're gonna have a sleepover at my Uncle's house! And guess what?' Lin sighed.

'What?'

"You're invited!' Lin kept typing.

'Lin-san, don't ignore me.' Lin kept typing. Rie sighed.

'Okay. Lin-san, this is war and I'm not going to lose.' Rie proceeded to sing all the children's songs she knew, talking nonstop, trying out a few accents, staying silent for a while before screaming as loud as she could, and various other ways to annoy older siblings. Lin found typing was becoming more and more difficult and he was developing a headache. Still he kept typing. Rie kept singing. Lin kept typing. Rie kept singing. Lin kept typing. Rie kept singing.

"GOOD GOD! WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?! I'LL GO TO THE STUPID PARTY!" Lin yelled. The wheels on the bus had pushed him over the edge.

"Thank you, Lin-san! See you there!" Rie called from the other room.

"This is why I hate the Japanese…" Lin muttered as he massaged his temples. Two hours of the wheels on the bus is not good for your nerves.

0o0


	5. File 1: All Eyes On Me pt 4

Hey everyone! Sorry the party hasn't happened yet… I've been so encouraged by all the reviews I've gotten! Faithful readers, you make me feel on top of the world! I love you ALL! I apologize if Naru seems ooc in this chapter, or any for that matter, I'll try my best to keep them in character. Still, keep in mind that he's a teenage boy! Let me use his hormones against him at least once! Once again, I love you all! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Me:Do I really need to say it?

Naru: Yes, you do. Or do you want to get sued?

Mai: Shut up Naru! Do you want to make her mad?

Naru: So what if I do?

Mai: She's the writer! She could make you do the chicken dance in your underwear if she wanted!

Me: I assure you, I can do much, much worse, Naru-Baru-Bou. Watch yourself…

Naru: … ***raises an eyebrow* **Uh huh… I'm freakin' psycic.

Me: … So?

0o0

'Naru-chan?' Rie asked the young man in his head, 'You there?' Naru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

'Of course I'm here, Rie. This is my head.'

'Just making sure. Hey Naru?'

'If this is about that party you have planned, I'm not going.'

'Why not?' Rie whined.

'I have better things to do than socialize with you and my workers.'

'Mai's going.'

'So?'

'I wonder what kind of pajamas she'll be wearing…' Naru felt his ears heating up.

'What are you implying?' he growled. Rie laughed.

'You're getting awfully defensive over nothing Naru. I was just thinking the style these days. Awfully _skimpy_, don't you think? I wonder what Yasuhara will do when he sees such a cute girl in her PJ's…' Despite himself, Naru began wondering what Mai looked like in sleepwear. His mind immediately strayed into the dangerous area of thinking what she looked like when _didn't_. Naru knew his ears were turning red, as was his face. His mind strayed into area 51 when he began wondering what Mai would look like if he was with her, what her lips felt like. What _she_ felt like. Naru mentally slapped himself. He should not be thinking such… lewd thoughts about his employees.

'And that Ellis, he'll be there too. I wonder if they'll fight over her… She is very cute.' Naru's mind was turning green with jealousy. There was no way some other guy would lay claim to Mai. His Mai. Naru mentally kicked himself. He should not be fantasizing about Mai in a relationship with him. His mind started wondering what would happen if it became reality. He might get to see that cute blush again. He began to wonder how red she could get. He, of course, would be the cause of all those delicious shades of crimson. Sudden anger welled up inside Naru's swollen head. What if he wasn't the one who caused the blushes? Naru hissed at the thought of Mai with another person.

'Hmm, what will happen? I'll tell you tomorrow, then! Bye Naru!'

'Wait.'

'Hmm?'

'I'm coming.' Rie smiled.

'Great. I'll see you there,' she said before exiting the jealous boy's mind and entering Yasuhara's.

'Yo Yasu.' Yasuhara smiled.

'Hello Itou-san, how are you? I'm assuming you were the cause of Lin's outburst. Good job.' Rie smiled.

'Thanks. It took an hour of singing the wheels on the bus… Not fun for either of us… Anyway, we're throwing a welcome party at Uncle Houshou's house. Wanna come? Sanaae's gonna come~' Yasuhara grinned at the thought of seeing the girl in pajamas.

'You had me at party, but guaranteed my appearance with Sanaae.'

'Something tells me you're scheming…'

'No! I'm offended at your lack of faith in me, Itou-san!' Rie snorted.

'What're you planning? 'Cause if you're planning to try and seduce my sister, you'd have better luck with eating a boulder.'

'I wasn't planning anything!'

'Riiiiiight. I'll give you a hint, only because I'd like you as a brother-in-law, Sanaae likes Kiwi Pocky and if you want her attention call her by her full name. Who knows, you might get lucky.' With that said, Rie exited the college students mind, leaving him to think about how to get his hands on a box of Kiwi Pocky before he got off of work.

"Rie-chan?" Rie's head snapped up.

"Yes Mai-chan?" she asked.

"I've called the others. I have no idea how to get Naru to come though…"

"Already done." Mai's eyes widened.

"Seriously?! How!" she asked. Rie smiled.

"It's a secret," Rie giggled. Mai pouted.

"That's not fair, Rie-chan! Come on, please tell!"

"Fine. Next time you want Naru to do something and he says no, just shrug it off and say you'll ask Yasuhara." Mai furrowed her eyebrows.

"How will that work?" the brunette asked. Rie grinned mischievously.

"Just trust me, Naru has jealousy issues." As soon as the words were out of Rie's mouth, Mai blushed a furious red. Rie's watch beeped.

"Hey! Lunch time!" she said enthusiastically, "Now's the perfect time to try out my theory! Go ask Naru if he wants to go to lunch with you!" Rie quickly pushed the blushing Mai into Naru's office and closed the door. Naru looked up.

"Mai," he acknowledged.

"N-naru, I w-was wondering if you'd like to go to lunch with me."

"I'm kind of busy, Mai."

"Oh, sorry to bother you. I can go ask Yasuhara," Mai said, reaching for the door handle.

"No," Naru growled. Mai froze.

"Wha-what?" she asked. Naru got up from his desk and quickly grabbed Mai's hand, pulling her out the door with him.

"Let's go."

"But… your work!"

"It can wait," Naru half hissed as he dragged the confused girl out the door. Mai made a note to thank Rie later. Rie smiled as she contacted Mai.

'See Mai? I told you so.'

0o0


	6. File 1: All Eyes On Me pt 5

Author's Note: I'm currently editing the chapters I've written! Woo-hoo… ANYWAY! There will be minor changes in some chapters. Clear up some confusion, you know? I know what you're thinking: "WTF?! YOU'RE NOT DEAD?"

My reply: "LIFE SUCKS."

If you're still with me, enjoy my edited version of this chapter.

0o0

"Hello! I be John Brown! Nice to meet you all!" the blonde foreigner that wasn't Zeke said smiling. Rie and Sanaae exchanged a look.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rie Itou," Rie said, extending a hand to the strange man.

"I'm her sister, Sanaae." John smiled warmly at the two.

"I'm looking forward to working with you!" Sanaae and Rie grinned back.

"Likewise." The young man moved away to talk to Bou-san, who was currently staring at a woman with long reddish brown hair. Said woman approached the two girls soon after Mai left.

"Hi, I'm Ayako," she said smiling, "You two are pretty cute for someone related to him," Ayako said, jerking a thumb in the general direction of Bou-san. Rie smiled.

"You are pretty beautiful yourself. I would have torn all my hair out by now if I worked for him for as long as you have," Sanaae said, jerking a thumb where Naru sat conversing with Mai. Ayako smiled grimly.

"It's tempting… I honestly don't know why Mai even likes him…"

"Believe me, it's a mystery to us too," Rie sighed before grinning and saying, "Ayako-san, Uncle Houshou is staring at you." Ayako blushed furiously.

"Wha-what!?" she asked. Sanaae nodded and gestured to the monk's frequent glances toward the woman.

"If that's not staring, I don't know what is." Ayako scowled.

"Why don't you talk to Yasuhara, then!" she said smirking, "He's sure been giving you a fair amount of love struck looks." Sanaae blushed slightly.

"I'll go over there if he has Kiwi Pocky." Suddenly there was a green box in front of her face.

"Here, now come on, Nana-chan!" Yasuhara said, dangling a box of Kiwi Pocky in the face of a stunned Sanaae. Sanaae scowled fiercely.

"What was that?"

"Aww, Nana-chan hurry up! Or I'll eat all of this."

"Okay… Mumu-chan." Yasuhara smiled.

"Touché," he laughed as he left, Sanaae in tow. Rie blinked a couple times before it registered that her sister had allowed someone to live after calling her 'Nana-chan.'

"She must really really really like him," she commented after a while. Ayako raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?"

"Sanaae hates nicknames…" Rie told her. Ayako shrugged before walking over to Bou-san to argue. Rie started toward the door before running once more into Koujo Lin.

"AH, sorry Lin-san," she said laughing, "This is becoming a habit…" Lin sighed.

"Hopefully one you'll be able to break," Lin replied with a sarcastic edge. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a short woman, about 4'10, her long black hair tied up in a ponytail. Her gray eyes narrowed at Lin as he looked at her, surprised.

"Daiyu?" he asked incredulously. The woman launched herself at the bewildered Lin.

"YOU JERK! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME IN CHINA ALL THOSE YEARS WITHOUT EVEN COMING TO VISIT MORE THAN ONCE A YEAR!" she exclaimed as she climbed onto Lin's back, "You're a jerk face, Koujo."

"Is everything alright down there?" Zeke's startled voice called from the guest room.

"Fine, Zeke, everything is fine! Now, go fish!" Max-Lenny's voice ordered.

"Daiyu, please get off my back," Lin said, exasperated.

"I refuse." Lin rolled his eyes.

"Off. Now."

"No. Now."

"Umm, pardon my rudeness, but, who are you?" Rie asked quietly. Daiyu smiled at Rie before jumping off of Lin.

"I apologize, I'm Daiyu Lin. This oaf's younger sister," she said, accusingly pointing to Lin, "Meanie, I can't believe you never told them about me!" Rie giggled.

"Lin-san, I had no idea. You never did seem like the big brother type!" she exclaimed before dissolving into a fit of laughter. The rest of the room followed soon after. Lin rolled his eyes again.

"You are more trouble then you're worth," he told Daiyu in an annoyed voice. Daiyu smiled sweetly at her brother.

"I love you too, Koujo." Upon seeing a figure in the doorway, John cleared his throat.

Naru shook his head.

"Hey! Where's Masako?" asked Bou-san, "I haven't seen her all night."

"Oh, I forgot. Masako can't come but she said she'll see us tomorrow." Rie's eyes widened.

"You mean… you guys work with Masako Hara? The Masako Hara?" she asked incredulously. Mai nodded.

"Whoa… That is so cool." Mai snorted.

"She's gonna bug out when she figures out that Naru and I are going to lunch tomorrow." Rie snickered.

"Madoka contacted me," Daiyu explained, glancing at Lin and giggling as he visibly stiffened.

Naru sighed as he stood up, successfully catching Daiyu's attention. Her eyes narrowed at him. Naru _almost_ flinched. He knew what was coming next. Soon enough, Daiyu had scrambled onto Naru's back, babbling about this and that.

"Ne, Naru, you've gotten taller!" she said enthusiastically. Naru rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you've gotten shorter." This earned a glare from Daiyu as she poked him.

"And you've gotten ruder. Honestly, what would your mother say!?"

"Get off of me."

"No she would not say that! She would say apologize! And I will sit here until you do just that." Naru resisted the urge to slam the small woman into the door behind him. Instead he took a deep breath and whispered, "PLEASE, get off of me." Daiyu smiled as she gracefully slid down Naru's back. Everyone stared wide-eyed at the fuming Naru.

"Naru, I think we should let them help on the case," Rie said smiling. Naru grudgingly agreed. Happy chatter continued until the lights went out as banging noises began making themselves known. A scream rang in the ears of the ghost hunters.

"AYAKO!" Bou-san yelled, blindly moving towards the noise. The lights flickered back on revealing the priestess kneeling with her face in her hands. Bou-san put a comforting arm around the woman as he stared grimly at the wall in front of them. Written in dead spiders, the wall clearly stated, AYAKO, FIRST TO GO.

0o0

Yup. OH! I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT!


	7. File 1: All Eyes On Me pt 6

Hello guys! Another SHORTIE! I apologize. I hope you're enjoying my story! Thank you for every single review! I apologize if I didn't reply! Anyway, if you haven't figured this out yet, I have never kissed a boy before, so I'll not be focusing on what it is like, but more of how it happened… Forgive me if I get it wrong, but don't inform me how to do it… I'd rather find out myself…. If you haven't figured this out yet, I am a hopeless romantic… Oh well! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Ellis, Rie. I borrowed Zeke, Max-Lenny, and Sanaae from my sister…

Ezekiel Allen Sullivan (Sister version): **snort** Borrowed? Right…

Me: Well I didn't steal them!

Sister: Whatever… Just don't sue my sister.

0o0

"Ayako-san, you okay?" Rie asked. The priestess nodded as she smiled weakly.

"That party was certainly interesting, huh?" she joked. Rie didn't smile.

"Ayako, just to prove the ghost wrong, don't back down! Spite his ugly little face!" Rie exclaimed.

"Matsuzaki-san was targeted?" Ellis asked, emerging from the bedroom he had occupied a moment before. Rie stiffened as she forced a smile.

"Yeah, but don't worry! We can handle it!" she said enthusiastically. Ellis frowned.

"I know that. But what _I_ can't handle is that you're faking a smile around me. Did I offend you in some way?" he asked, concerned, "I really would like to apologize if I did! I meant no harm!" Ayako's eyes flickered between the two young adults as her mouth cracked a knowing smile.

"Oh my, Rie-chan! You've got it bad!" Ayako exclaimed smiling. Rie blushed. Ellis looked between the two women, his eyes clouded with confusion.

"Got what bad? Rie-chan, are you sick?" he asked. At the words 'Rie-chan,' Rie's blush went a shade darker. Ayako smirked.

"More like love sick, Ellis-san. I'll leave you two alone!" Ayako said as she left the room, "Bye-bye!" Rie looked up at Ellis, ready to say that Ayako was over thinking things until she saw his face. His eyebrows were furrowed in thought and he was scowling.

"Ellis-san," she asked smiling, "are you jealous?" Ellis's head snapped up at the implication. A blush was making it's way onto his face.

"What? No! I mean… uh… Who would I be jealous of!?" he stuttered. Rie laughed.

"I don't know, after all, you are the one I like," Rie said blushing again. Ellis' mouth dropped.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me, I like you." A huge smile spread across Ellis' face.

"Seriously?!" he asked again.

"Seriously," Rie said.

"Well," Ellis whispered, "what do we do now?" Rie shrugged.

"You tell me, boys usually instigate these things."

"Umm, I could use that hug about now," Ellis said shyly. Rie smiled as she walked over to give Ellis a hug. Ellis tilted her chin up and pressed his lips against hers for a brief moment before turning away to hide the blush that threatened to stay forever. Rie laughed softly before wrapping her arms around the embarrassed boy's neck, pulling him down for another kiss. The couple was enjoying themselves until the door opened.

"Oi, what the heck are you doing to my niece?" someone growled. Rie looked up, startled.

"Uncle Houshou! What're you doing here?!" she asked, trying to free herself from Ellis' embrace. The monk rolled his eyes.

"What am I- This is the family room! Anyone could have come in!" he yelled. Someone started clapping. Ellis looked in the doorway to find Zeke and Max-Lenny smiling at him.

"Nice job, Ellis! I didn't think you had it in you," Max-Lenny told him. Ellis flushed a deep shade of crimson. Zeke smiled.

"You're finally growing up, Ellis!" he exclaimed happily, "We'll leave you two alone now…" Zeke continued, pulling the annoyed monk and Max-Lenny out of the room. Rie burst out laughing.

"Wha-what?! Did I do something wrong?!" Ellis exclaimed, looking incredibly flustered.

"No, no! I just never imagined my first kiss to be interrupted by my overprotective uncle!" Rie choked out, dissolving into another fit of laughter, this time with Ellis.

"Come on, _Ellis_, let's go before Uncle Houshou gets an aneurysm," Rie said grinning as she entwined her hand in Ellis's. Ellis blushed as he nodded and they made their way out into the open, where a fuming Houshou Takigawa lay waiting.

0o0

OOOOOOOO! NO HONORIFIC! WHAT'LL HAPPEN?! I don't know yet! That is why IDEAS are APPRECIATED! Do you see what I mean when I say I've never kissed a boy? If and when there are other romantic moments in this story, they will most likely be cheesy and have sparse details about kissing because of… lack of experience on my and Rie's part… Review! Please?


	8. file 1: All EYes On Me pt 7

A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. I read the story over and went into shock… ICK! I'm now editing the various parts I didn't like too much and re-uploading some stuff! You'll probably notice minor changes. Unfortunately for you guys, I'm not dead… You'll be stuck with my nonsense for a while now… Sorry.

0o0

"Good lord…" Bou-san exclaimed as he looked at the enormous place they would be staying at, "this place is huge! I have to exorcise this?!" Ellis ducked his head, successfully covering his eyes with his hair.

"Hey!" Ayako yelled indignantly, "I have to exorcise the place too!" Bou-san rolled his eyes.

"You would barely make a dent in the spirits here. As you can see, there are no trees here," he teased. Ayako's face flushed angrily. Raising her fist, she began striking the monk heatedly screaming, "Me and my trees saved YOU from being EATEN by FREAKIN' ZOMBIES!" Rie and Sanaae exchanged a look.

"No wonder their relationship hasn't made it past the point of 'just friends,'" Sanaae murmured as she passed Rie to enter the house. Rie grinned as she followed her sister.

"Oh Sanaae, don't be so hard on them," she chimed, stopping at the door to make sure the monk and miko heard, "I mean, for all we know, it could be a _lover's _quarrel." Ayako's face went red, this time from embarrassment. Bou-san's mouth dropped open.

"Wha-what are you talking about?!" he spluttered. Rie giggled playfully.

"Don't get so serious, Uncle Houshou, it was only an assumption." Naru rolled his eyes.

"Are you all quite finished? We aren't being paid to mock each other," he said sharply. Rie laughed.

"What do you get paid for then Naru?" she asked as she quickly ran inside the house, seeking shelter from the fuming boy. Mai laughed.

"She's got you there, Naru," the girl giggled, grabbing a piece of equipment and bringing it inside the house. Naru seethed.

"Sullivan-san," he continued coldly, "would you please show my staff a room we can set up our equipment?" Ellis gulped and nodded quickly.

"Th-this way!" he stuttered motioning the people inside the house.

0o0

"Dude… This place _is_ huge!" Rie exclaimed as she looked at the place they would be calling base.

"I know… Max-Lenny kind of has too much money than he knows what to do with," Ellis said, sheepishly sneaking up behind Rie and wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Eeep! Ellis… seriously, Naru will blow a gasket if he sees this," Rie sighed.

"Naru-san scares me," Ellis told her, his voice muffled by her clothes. Rie laughed.

"He is a scary person," she said, dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"I see you two are getting quite cozy. Honestly, what would Naru say?" Sanaae teased as she stood in the doorway.

"If you call this cozy, you honestly don't know what the meaning of the word is," Rie snorted as she leaned her head on Ellis' own, "Would you mind telling me what you would call what you an 'Mumu-chan' were doing?" Sanaae blushed.

"We weren't doing anythi- Gah! Osamu!" Sanaae yelled as Yasuhara popped up behind her and picked her up bridal style, carried her over to the couch, and sat down, situating Sanaae so she was sitting in his lap.

"O-Osamu! Let me go!" Sanaae said, annoyed. Yasuhara simply pulled her closer.

"I refuse," he stated, nuzzling her neck. Sanaae made an aggravated noise. Rie raised an eyebrow.

"And you said we were getting cozy? Hypocrite," she laughed.

"This is not 'cozy' Itou-san, we are simply being intimate like any couple would," Yasuhara stated, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose for emphasis.

"Shut up, Rie," Sanaae muttered.

"Seriously though, what would Naru do if he saw us now?"

"He'd say something about employees shouldn't be fraternizing with the client, to keep relationships out of work, and about stupid we're being," Yasuhara answered.

"Would I?" The young adults whipped their heads in the direction of the doorway where an irked Naru stood, tapping his foot.

"Oh no! We've been caught!"

"Ya see…"

"N-Naru-ru-sa-san!"

"Uh." Naru snorted.

"What intelligent replies. Get up, you should be working," he said coldly as he walked out of the room.

"Ellis, I see why he scares you," Rie said in an annoyed tone, "Don't worry. NARU'S ALL BARK AND pretty much NO BITE!" she said, louder than needed. In the other room, Naru twitched.

"P-pretty m-much?" Ellis questioned.

"Anyway, LET'S START WORKING BEFORE _SOMEBODY_ BLOWS A GASKET!" Sanaae stated in a louder-than-usual voice. Yasuhara stifled a laugh. Naru felt a vein pop in his forehead.

"I'm kind of afraid of what would happen if you guys tease Naru-san too much!" Ellis said frantically. Naru inwardly sighed. Hopefully that would stop them.

"Nah, I kinda wanna see what would happen! Besides, we can always run!" Rie chirped. Naru ran his hand through his hair. Hopefully no longer belonged in his vocabulary.

"…What are we supposed to be doing anyway?" Sanaae asked after a period of silence. Yasuhara grinned.

"Well, my dear, you and I can come to the library and investigate this area!" he replied before turning to Ellis and Rie, "As for you two, I have no idea what you should be doing…"

Rie cursed.

"That means we have to go talk to the beast… Greeeeaaaat… OOOOOIIIIII! NAAAAARUUUUUUU!" she screamed, "WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING?!"

Naru sighed.

"I thought you were telepathic, Itou-san…" he replied, poking his head through the door, "Go find Mai. Ask her."

Rie huffed.

"You're the one always telling us to work without _specifying _what you want us to do!" she muttered, stomping through the door. Ellis shifted uncomfortably as Naru turned his gaze to him.

"You do not work for me. I cannot tell you what to do. But I _advise_ you to find something productive that does not involve my employee," he said too politely. Ellis knew better than to not listen to the "advice" as he all but ran out of the room.

"I hope you two know what to do."

Yasuhara beamed proudly.

"But of course, Naru! Hand me the key and we'll be off!"

Without looking back, Naru tossed the key over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Shall we?" Yasuhara asked, offering Sanaae his elbow. She snorted as she took it.

"You're ridiculous. You know that, right?" she asked, "I fear for the poor librarians that deal with you…"

Yasuhara simply walked out of the room, smile never leaving his face.

0o0

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Rie apologized as she offered a hand to the current victim of her ability of knocking into people. The girl ignored the hand and stood up on her own.

"Hmmph!" she sniffed. Rie's eyes widened.

"Y-you! You're Masako Hara!" she exclaimed. Masako looked her over.

"Yes, that would be me. And you are…?"

"Oh! I'm Rie Itou, the new employee! Pleased to make your acquaintance!"

"Hello. Do you know where Naru is? I have to tell him something. It's urgent," Masako smiled. Rie twitched.

'Did she just brush me off? What the heck?! Is it because I'm short?! Ugh… YOU'RE ONLY LIKE ONE INCH TALLER THAN ME, LADY!'

"Uhh, yeah. Down the hallway to the right," Rie replied, "Don't get lost…"

Masako nodded and continued on her way. Rie sighed. Time to find Mai…

0o0

Inner Me: SO! Masako finally showed up for what, a paragraph!? Get into shape, you lazy wuss!

Me: SORRY! Life's a rabid hedgehog trying to stick you in the eyes!

Inner Me: Excuses are like you! They stink!

Me: I'm so mean to me… Sorry for the bipolar moment there… If you're still with me, a bizillion thanks!


	9. The LINK!

Hey guys! I just realized that I promised you a link and didn't give one to you… Heh. Well here it is! http:// i319. photobucket .com/ albums/ mm461/ Rixva/ Alita2. jpg

Without the spaces, of course. Sanaae is the tiny chibi saying: "Uncle Houshou, you're steaming!"

Bou-san is saying: "What are you doing to my neice, you PERV!?" Love it…


End file.
